


Nightmares don't get married

by magalud



Series: Nightmares [4]
Category: due South
Genre: Adventure, Bad guys, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Families of Choice, Pregnancy, Premarital Sex, Romance, Sex, Violence, Wedding Etiquette, Weddings, bad treatment of Canadians, bad treatment to a perfectly beautiful wedding gown, desecration of a church, police procedure inconsistencies, wedding protocols
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-26 02:47:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30099111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magalud/pseuds/magalud
Summary: Linda and Fraser make all possible efforts to get married, and it still might not be enough
Relationships: Benton Fraser/Original Female Character
Series: Nightmares [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2118105





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Acknowledgements: A special thank-you note goes to my friend Vivi, who graciously agreed to act as a marriage consultant. Chris and Janny live in my heart and they know it.
> 
> Disclaimers: Linda is mine, Benny is not. How I wish it was the other way around. Maybe thrown in Ray, too, ‘cause he is bald and cute. The truth? Due South is property of Alliance Atlantis and Strange Luck belongs to Twentieth Century Fox. I thank them for letting me have a Chance Harper cameo here. I miss him.

## Chapter 1

Linda Lyme moved a bit in bed, the slumber still in her eyes that resisted getting open. As usual of late, she did not know whether she was dreaming or not. In two days, she would get married to Benton Fraser, Constable of the Royal Canadian Mounted Police and love of her life. Her green eyes finally focused to the dawn of the new day. And they zeroed on adorable grey-blue eyes staring at her.

"Morning", she smiled at Fraser, and snuggled to him, her body beginning to stir.

"Morning, my love." They kissed gently, and stayed in each other's arms. Linda sighed happily and basked in Ben's warm body, feeling safe and loved.

After a few minutes, Ben said seriously, "I don't think I can make it, Linda."

Linda swiftly raised her head to meet his eyes, her heart suddenly racing. "What, Ben?"

"Two whole days without you," he said, wrapping his arms tighter around her. "I don't want to be away from you for so long."

Her heart began to melt. "Oh, Ben. It will be hard for me, too." She caressed his cheek with the back of her hand. "Sometimes I still feel like I am in a dream."

Ben looked down at her, his eyes smiling. "So do I. I am going to be your husband three days from today." He smiled. "You are going to be Mrs. Fraser. Six months more, you will be a little baby's mother, and I will be its father."

"See? It _is_ a dream."

They smiled at each other, and their lips met, gently at first, but quickly deepening. Ben suddenly broke the kiss and asked, "Any sickness this morning?"

Linda felt truly happy to announce, relieved, "No sickness, no upset stomach, no drowsiness."

Benny shot her an evil grin and pulled her body closer to his, "Such good news..."

She felt her lips being captured in an assault of passion and desire. His hands were clenched in her hairs, and he used his tongue over hers with a passion that was almost violent. When they broke the kiss, they were both breathing hard, already fumbling each other's clothes to take them off.

In one swift movement, Benny got rid of his T-shirt and used the same movement to take off Linda's cotton camisole. He leaned in over her stomach and murmured to belly, "Now be a good child and go to the other side because Daddy and Mommy will be doing adult things." Flat in her back, Linda laughed softly.

Her joy, however, took a different turn when Ben began to spray kisses all over her stomach and used his hand to take off her panties. Linda helped him, moving her hips up and legs, too, until the offensive piece of clothing was finally far away from them. By that time, Ben had cupped her breasts and was licking her right nipple, squeezing the left one and making her arch to meet the sweet pressure of his hands, that felt so hot against her skin.

Far from being idle, Linda's hands were at the hem of his boxers, looking for its buttons. Instinctively, Benny's stomach contracted, and she could snake in two fingers to undo the first button. At the same time, he didn't relinquish nibbling the side of her neck. But when Linda found the second button, and his potent arousal was evident by the bulge in his underwear, Benny had to give up the attention to her neck and stood up to take it off.

When Ben came back to bed, Linda was on her knees, waiting for him. She made him stay on his knees, too, and ran her hands over the vast skin of his pectorals, the skin feeling hot and smooth under her touch. Their eyes met, and they smiled. They rarely talked while making love, but they said a lot to each other by every other means. Linda kissed his male nipples, and Benny threw his head back at that touch.

Benny gently took her by the shoulder and lay her on the bed, his lips already on hers, their bodies entwined. Linda could feel ripples of passion coursing through her body as Ben touched her in so many ways, in the places he knew oh so well, preparing his way to conquer her, and to confirm once more their love.

Linda always thought it was the most beautiful gift: they were as full of passion as ever, and the hunger for each other never ceased. Their eyes met and the desire sparkled between them as Benny, in a sudden surge of passion, took her leg, spread them wide apart and slid his body to the foot of the bed. Without warning, his tongue was there, at Linda's core. She had to suppress a yell and gasped, when a myriad of emotions travelled through her body. There was pleasure and there was trust, and there was lust, and there was love, everything at once. She tried her best not to move at that intimate kiss, but there she was, arms clutching the sheets, body arched, murmuring, "Ben, oh, Ben..."

Ben knew she was getting near, and he wanted them climax together. Suddenly, he jumped up and, in one swift movement, he entered Linda, gathering her in his arms, cradling her gently. She was panting, and he waited until she recovered her breath, to ask, "Do you want, Linda? Do you want me?"

"Of course, Ben. I want you. Now and forever. I love you."

"I love you, Linda."

They kissed and Linda put her legs around his waist. Ben didn't break the kiss and he began to move inside her. Gently at first, then gradually becoming more aroused, with Linda responding, matching his thrusts, and receiving him in her arms when he sagged against her. Ben sometimes rested his forehead in hers and mouthed "I love you" without voicing it, and Linda became more and more aroused.

It was not a surprise that they didn't last long. Linda was panting hard and Ben seemed to be going quicker to the edge than he first imagined. She could feel it coming: a white storm, pooling itself inside her groin, maddening, threatening to shatter every fiber of her body, taking her to places no one can even imagine. Linda screamed, and rode the orgasmic waves of the white storm. A few seconds later, Ben followed her, her warm juices flooding her, and his limp body tenderly in her arms. Linda loved to have Ben with her in post-coital bliss.

They took a quick shower but preferred to come back to bed to plan their next days. The days when everything would change.

"We have so much to do," said Linda. "We're going to get so busy in those two next days."

"Yes, we will."

"We'll hardly see each other."

"That's true."

"I'm going to miss you so much, Ben."

"So am I."

A pause.

Linda asked, "Are you tired? Would you like me to stop talking?"

"No, please. I want to hear your voice as much as I can. I think this is going to be the last time we'll be in bed like this, as an unmarried couple." He pulled her close and kissed her bare shoulder. "Next time we're in bed together, you'll be Mrs. Fraser and I'll be a respectable married man for the first time in my life. I never thought it'd ever happen."

Linda felt a tiny ache in her chest and squirmed happily in Ben's arms, sighing. "You can say that in spades for me. Oh, Ben. I'm so happy I think I've dried all my tears. I'm about to burst from happiness."

Ben smiled. "We've only got two more days to go, my love." He leaned to nibble her earlobe and whisper. "My wife. You'll finally be my wife, and I can't wait to make it happen." Smiling evilly, he licked the side of her neck, sending thrills to her spine, and whispered sensually, "I can't wait to rip off your wedding gown."

Linda backed, faking offense. "Ripping it off? After all the trouble I went through to have it, I thought you wanted to see me _in_ it!"

"And I do – just so I can see you _out_ of it".

Linda laughed – that same soft, beautiful laugh that made him fall in love with her those years ago. "You naughty Mountie...!"

Ben rolled her and captured her arms playfully before giving her the full big-eyed Mountie look, "But you love me anyway, don't you?"

Linda felt her stomach tighten with love, her heart melt and her knees wobble as her voice soften, "Hopelessly, more than forever, which means even when you grow tired of me."

"Don't worry. That'll only happen when the sun dies. Like 5 billion years from now." He leaned in, smiling. "I think we got some time to spare, don't you think?"

Linda smiled to have her lips captured by his as his arms wrapped her body sensually. The kiss was gentle, an expression of love and tenderness of a couple committed to spending the rest of their lives together. Ben and Linda didn't let the kiss get deeper, or they would make love again and miss their busy schedule. They just held each other and savored the quiet moment that would become so rare from then on. The silent pause stretched for a few minutes. Linda's small voice broke it.

"I love you, Ben."

"I love you, Linda."

"What were you thinking right now?"

"Right now?"

"Yes, right now. The wedding?"

"No. Family."

"Family? As in your mother? Do you miss her?"

"Yes, I miss my mother, but I was not thinking about my family. I was thinking about _our_ family. You'll make a daddy out of me."

"It'll only be in July. Many months away, Ben."

"I know. It's... the concept. Families start with weddings, you know."

"Ray told me so." She sighed. "I wish we could be like this forever. In your arms, in bed. And with no more morning sickness."

Ben laughed quietly. "When we return from our honeymoon in Canada, you'll probably start to feel better. You can think about getting a job."

"You are right, my practical husband. We'll need the money, to pay for the wedding and all the baby things."

"Would you like to work?"

"I'm afraid, Ben. Sometimes I feel queasy during the day, too. Other than that, I have no problems to work. I'd love to go to the community center again. But we need money and the hospital pays better. Besides, Dr. Lennyard says he wants me near him."

Ben sighed and said, "I have an idea. Why don't we take care of your new job when we return from Canada?"

"Why? Don't you think we should have it at least planned?"

“Frankly, I think maybe we should worry about first things first. Otherwise we will never get out of this bed."

Linda laughed quietly. "I love you, Ben." She kissed him.

"I love you, too, but I need to work and provide for my family."

Finally, they got out of bed, and Diefenbaker appeared, trying not to complain of their tardiness. In the wolf's opinion, it was not polite to keep someone waiting * _that_ * long for the morning meal.

They got dressed and Linda prepared a small suitcase. She went to the kitchen, where Ben was cooking breakfast, and asked, "Do you think I should pack already my things for Canada?"

"It would be wise. I think things will be quite hectic on the day of the wedding, and we may not have time to pack."

"I was thinking the same. So I have to pack two suitcases. One for two nights over the Vecchios and one for the weekend in Niagara Falls."

"The Falls are amongst the greatest in the world," said Ben. "You'll love them."

"I'll pack a raincoat, then." Linda said, "But what do I pack for a day at a spa? And what is a spa, again?"

"It's a sort of a bathhouse, of Scandinavian tradition. Very healthy. I think Maria gave you a very nice gift, an afternoon at the spa a day before your wedding. Many women get very nervous, and a spa is ideal for relaxation. There are steam baths, massages, healthy foods, all sorts of health techniques. I'd like to know how it went."

"It sounds interesting, Ben. I've never been to anything like that." She said, "Bathing suits, maybe a towel."

"Coffee is ready. And it's all according to your diet. Remember: gravidic voracity is not a myth, so be careful not to eat too much." Ben looked at her. "Are you OK, Linda?"

"Yes, Ben. I'm just not so hungry."

"It's not a problem. As long as you eat at least fruit, milk and some cereal, OK?"

"I'll try, Ben." She sipped the milk. "Tonight we get to meet the wedding's photographer, isn't it?"

"Yes, I'll stop by the Vecchios after work to meet him."

They were quietly eating breakfast for a while. Linda was thinking furiously, her brow furrowed. Ben noticed it and asked, "Linda, is everything OK?"

"Ben, this has got to be a dream. I am going to be married to you."

"No, Linda, it's not a dream."

"It's not because of the baby, is it? Because you don't have to marry me just because of the baby, you know that."

Her eyes were beginning to get glossy, filled with tears. Ben had grown used to these mood swings, so he took her hand in his and said, very carefully, "It has nothing to do with the baby. We have been blessed with this baby. And I have been blessed with you in my life. Linda, I chose you to spend the rest of my life. I love you, Linda. I love you with all my heart. Believe it, because it's true."

Linda felt chastised, "I am sorry, Ben. Of course you do. I don't know what overcame me."

Ben smiled and kissed her hand. "It's all right, my love. It's very common to have doubts while pregnant."

Linda wiped the unshed tears and asked, "You know I love you, don't you?"

"Yes, I do. And I am glad you accepted me to marry me. Can't wait to make you my wife."

"It will happen in two days, Benny. Two days. It's so hard to believe."

"It will happen. And for that, we need to ‘get the show on the road’, as Ray would say. By the way, he will be here at any minute now."

"Will you take good care of Diefenbaker?"

"Yes. He is very excited about the celebrations. But he knows that he has to behave impeccably because he received special permission from Father Biehan to enter the church."

The wolf followed the exchange, and Linda smiled at the animal.

"Good, because I chose a special bow-tie for him. I'm sure it will be quite handsome."

Dief woofed.

The doorbell rang and Ray came in to pick Benny up and drop Linda at his place. The girl already knew there would be a huge fuss over her, over the wedding and also over the pregnancy. She was right. All day long, they were talking details of the luncheon that was to be held after the ceremony.


	2. Chapter 2

## Chapter 2

The day was winding down at the Vecchio house, and Linda was still full of activities. The ladies were in the living room, with the children coloring pictures in the floor near them. Every now and then, little Gina would take her drawings and show Aunt Linda, who smiled and complimented the little girl whom had the honor to be her ring bearer at the wedding.

Francesca looked outside the window and saw the sky tingeing in all kinds of colors at the glorious sunset. She smiled and sat on the couch. "The weather is so good. I think the wedding reception is going to be great."

"And you complained about the wedding being in the morning," said Maria.

"I didn't complain", said Francesca. "It's just that I think a night wedding has its charms. It seems more refined; you know?"

"Refined?"

"Yes, I mean, more sophisticated. Didn't you ever notice that people dress so fancy, and afterwards they go to a nice party, with gowns and tuxes? Also, the bride has the whole day to get ready with no rush and no stress. The church usually is lit by candlelight, very exquisite. In short, everything is just a dream."

"It means a more expensive wedding, 'Cesca," said Maria patiently. "A morning wedding is always informal and relaxed. Besides, if it's in the morning, there is time for a nice lunch or luncheon, and then the couple can already start their honeymoon trip. Also, the bride doesn't have to be stressing out the whole day."

Francesca shrugged, "I still think night marriages are more traditional."

"It means there is good and bad in both weddings, eh?" Ma Vecchio said, "Anyway, it's going to be a beautiful wedding, _bambina_." She patted Linda's hand. "I am very proud of you."

Linda just nodded, and looked at her lap, pensive. Ma Vecchio knew it was a sign she was getting introspective. "What is it, _bambina_?"

"I was thinking about my mother. I don't remember her, but lately I've been thinking a lot about her." She felt a pang in her chest. "Wish she was here to see my wedding."

Ma Vecchio ached for the child. She put her arms around her. Linda let her. "I am sure that she would want to be here, too, from wherever she is."

"Do you think so, Ma?"

"Of course, _bambina_. Any mother would. You will learn that when you have your own _bambino_. I am glad that your mother lent me her daughter. We are both very proud of you, _cara_."

They embraced, and a ring of love formed around them both, surrounding them in an invisible way. The girl blushed. "I still have a hard time believing it's going to happen, Ma. It seems like a dream."

"You are probably going to feel it a little bit more real when you try the dress tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? I thought we were going to do that tonight, before the bachelorette party."

"You got it wrong, Linda," said Francesca. "Tonight we talk to the photographer. That's why we are waiting for Benton and Ray."

The door rang. Mrs. Vecchio stood up. "Must be him, now. I will get the door."

"Guess we're going to have to start without them," said Francesca. "God, I asked Ray to come early!"

A tall man with light brown hair and green eyes stepped in. "Good evening. Is this the Vecchio residence?"

"Yes, it is. Are you the photographer for the wedding?"

"I am. My name is Chance Harper." He offered his hand.

Mrs. Vecchio took it. "I am Linda's mother. We were waiting for you. Come in, come in."

Linda went up and the handsome man introduced himself. "Hi, I am Chance Harper, photographer."

"I am Linda. This is Frannie and her sister Maria."

"Nice to meet you. Congratulations on your wedding, too. Is your fiancé here?"

"Not yet. He's coming from work, but he should be arriving soon. Please have a seat.”

Mrs. Vecchio announced, "I think I will make some tea. Would you rather have some coffee, Mr. Harper?"

"Call me Chance, please. Coffee is fine, Ma'am."

Francesca sat beside him, "So, Chance, do you have any idea what you are going to do?"

"My editor talked to Ray Vecchio, and gave me a few hints about what shots to take. It is actually my first wedding."

"Really? So you don't do bar mitzvahs, baptisms, funerals?"

"I'm a freelance photographer. Actually, I am a photojournalist for a paper in L.A."

"L.A.? And what are you doing in Chicago?"

"My foster parents live in Ohio, and my editor said I could also take a few days off to visit them after your wedding."

Linda said, "Your editor seems to be a very nice man."

"Woman. Her name is Audrey Westin."

"And Ray knows her?"

"Apparently, yes. I don't know him."

"He should be coming along with Ben."

"So, Ben is your fiancé?"

"Yes, his name is Benton Fraser."

"Are you high school sweethearts or have you met more recently?"

Linda refrained from telling him she had never been to high school. "We met a few years ago, in the hospital where I used to work."

"You worked in a hospital? What are you, a nurse?"

"Cleaner at the time, actually. Then I worked at the front desk at the ER."

"That was a trade up."

Linda smiled and Mrs. Vecchio interrupted their talk coming with a tray. "Coffee is ready."

"Oh, that was very kind, thank you, Mrs. Vecchio."

"Thank you, Ma."

She smiled and Chance sipped a bit of coffee. "Very good. Your mother is very nice woman."

"Yes, she is a very nice woman, but she is not actually my mother."

"Really? I am an adopted child, too."

"No, Mrs. Vecchio sort of took me in a couple of years ago. I never had a foster home."

"Oh, I am sorry to hear that."

"It's OK. I see you are still in touch with your foster parents. That's nice."

"They adopted me when I was little and gave me their name Harper. They called me Chance because... well, people say I am lucky."

"How is that?"

"Thirty-six years ago, a plane crashed with a 108 people aboard. I was the sole survivor. They said I was so lucky, so they named me Chance."

"Interesting story. Were you travelling with your parents?"

"Yes. I had a big brother, too."

"Oh, Chance, I am so sorry. I never knew my mother, and I never saw my father again since I was five. Ben's mother died when he was very young, too, and his father was killed a couple of years ago."

Chance joked, "What are the odds of such an orphans gathering?"

Linda had to laugh at the observation, and found Chance's smile quite captivating. He was a charming man.

The front door opened and Linda's heart melted when the love of her life came through it. "Hello, Ben."

"Hello, Linda." He came to her and brushed his lips on hers.

Ray came inside in time for the introduction. Linda stepped back, so that the three men could see each other. "Ben, meet Chance Harper, the photographer. Chance, this is my fiancé, Benton Fraser, and our best friend Ray Vecchio."

Ben and Chance shook hands. The photographer took in Ben's red serge and asked, "Doorman?"

"I'm a Mountie."

"Mountie? From Canada?" He was impressed. "Linda didn't told me."

As Ray reached to shake the photographer's hand, he asked, "Did she tell you that I am police detective?"

"No. Should I be worried about it?"

"No. I read your file from Photo Ops, Inc. Your references are good."

Chance nodded, smiling. "Thanks. I'll be using most of their equipment. Would you like to begin discussing arrangements now?

A different voice objected. "No one is discussing anything right now," said Ma Vecchio. "Now that Raymondo and Benito are here, were going to have dinner, and Mr. Chance is joining us."

The photographer said, "Please, I don't want to bother."

"It's no bother," dismissed the older woman. "Just another plate at the table. And you can talk about business at dinner."

That was something that Chance would never think possible. The whole Vecchio family, plus Ben and Linda, together at the long dinner table at the meal were a lot to take. Ben tried to reassure the newcomer, "Don't worry. You can get used to it."

Linda nodded, "It's true. We did."

Ma Vecchio told Chance, "Don't be shy. Try the polenta."

The photojournalist tried some of the lasagna first and his eyes widened. That had to be the best food he had ever tried his whole life. Angie, from the Blue Plate Diner (not a bad cook herself), surely would’ve killed for the recipe.

Ray asked, "So, do you plan to arrive early in the day of the wedding?"

Chance said, "Yes."

Ma Vecchio warned, "Don’t worried if things are not so calm as they are right now. In such great occasions, the family tends to get louder, and very, very nervous. It may confuse a stranger."

Chance wondered how it could get any more confusing than that noisy dinner. He tried to keep the focus, "Is Linda going to get to the church from here or from her own apartment?'

"No, she is staying here until the wedding."

"OK, then I will be here early in the morning. Oh, by the way, I will need the address of the church and the place of the reception. I’d like to take a look there, tomorrow and see some nice angles."

"The party will be held right here," said Ray. "It's a luncheon, you know. There will be some tables in the front yard."

"It sounds nice," Chance smiled. "And we can use natural light. It's always better than flashlight."

Maria turned to Francesca, "See? Another advantage of a morning wedding."

In her five-year old innocence, Little Gina said to Chance, "I got a camera, too."

Chance asked, "You do? So will you help me take picture of Linda's wedding?"

The little girl's face brightened up. But then she remembered. "I can't. I will be taking the rings in a pillow." She pouted.

Little Tony mocked her, "As if you knew how to take pictures anyway. You’re too dumb!"

"I’m not! I can take pictures! I do, too!"

"Yeah, right. But you’re the ring-bearer anyway." The boy made a face at his sister.

Their mother tried to break the argument, gently reminding, "Maybe, after the wedding, when Aunt Linda and Uncle Ben have their rings in their fingers, Gina can help Mr. Chance take pictures. Would you like that, Gina?"

Gina's eyes sparkled, her whole face lit. "Can I, Mr. Chance? Can I please?"

"Of course you can," he said, smiling. "And I appreciate your help."

Gina gave Little Tony a raspberry, the boy made faces at her, she returned the gesture and before it degenerated into a full-scale kid brawl, Frannie Vecchio interfered. Oblivious to the happenings at the end of the table, Ray turned to Chance, "So, do you have a plan for the whole wedding or are you just going to take pictures as things go?"

The children's quarrel was still going on, and Chance tried to concentrate on Ray's question. "I know that taking pictures as things happen would be easier for me, because I am a photojournalist. But I have a scheme to follow the sequence of the wedding."

"It will be an early start," Ray reminded.

"That is what I figured. Early in the morning, I can take pictures of Linda, fully dressed, in the garden or inside the house, if it rains. Then, I take the Photo Ops van and we meet at the church to take a picture of Linda stepping out of the limo in front of the church. After that, I go inside the church and take pictures of Ben at the altar. The gig inside is pretty traditional. Then comes the fun stuff. The wedding party is always fun. There are pictures of the newlyweds, cutting the cake, the dances, throwing the bouquet, the best man's toast..."

Ma Vecchio said, "It’s going to be _belissimo_. I love to see wedding pictures. You can see how every couple’s faces change in their pictures before and after the ceremony. They just glow!"

Frannie shrugged, "I don’t see that much difference, Ma. Look at them: they are glowing already."

Benny and Linda blushed furiously, and Frannie said, "See what I mean? These two are _so_ going to get married!"

The table laughed, and the couple grew even redder. Ray said, "I talked to your boss, Chance, and I liked her. Straightforward woman. She told me all about you and made a lot of compliments."

"Audrey is really nice. And a good friend, too."

Ray never changed the tone to say, "She explained to me all those little problems you had with the law. You sure know the way get yourself in trouble now, don't you?"

That seemed to get Chance a bit uneasy. "Well, these things seem to attract me, I guess."

Ray tried to calm him down. "Easy, man. I am not drilling you with some cop routine. You will be at my best friends’ wedding and I just want to know you better, that’s all."

"It’s all right." Chance said. "Actually, there is some weird stuff happening to me, and I don’t know why."

"Weird?" Linda wanted to know. "What weird stuff?"

Chance put down his fork and knife and leaned in to her to say in a very mysterious manner, "For instance, have you ever seen a potato that looked like Elvis Presley?"

The story attracted every one’s attention, even Uncle Lorenzo’s – usually considered merely another piece of the house’s furniture. Then came another one, and another one, until Chance said he’d better head back for the hotel, for their foster parents would be calling. Also, it was time for Linda’s party. Ray would take Benny for a game of pool with the guys from the precinct.

"Do you need a ride to the hotel? I can take you." Ray offered Chance.

"Thanks, I called a cab."

"OK, I’ll wait with you outside. I need your help about something."

"Sure. Let me thank your mother first."

Chance said his heartfelt thanks for the dinner and the warmth reception before going to the porch with Ray. "You said you needed my help."

"Yes. You see, it’s a long story, but there is a chance someone might try to harm Linda at the wedding or before it."

"Harm Linda? Who, why?"

"Benny’s old girlfriend. She’s a psycho and a criminal. That’s why I’m checking the background of everyone who’s going to be at the wedding, specially hired help: caterers, hairdressers, drivers, you know. I am sorry if it offended you."

"I can understand that. How can I help you?"

"Just keep an eye on things, you know. Like cops, journalists usually develop pretty strong feelings for hunches and they can sense something wrong miles away. Just keep an eye on anything that looks fishy and come talk to me. No matter how dumb it may look like. Talk to me if it looks weird."

"Weird is my middle name, you know."

Ray laughed quietly. "So I've noticed. Still, you'll be moving around a lot, especially in the wedding day. The party will be swarming with cops, but we can never be too sure. "

"No problem" The cab arrived at the door and Chance waved to the driver. "Count on me on that one."

"Thanks." Ray shook his hand. "See you in two days."

"Yes, at the crack of dawn, I will be here." The man left, and Ray watched the car leave, relieved to find an ally in keeping any harm from coming to Linda in such an important day.

He turned back to the house, remembering he was supposed to take the girls to the bachelorette party and Benny to the pool game. So, he screamed at the top of his lungs, "Hey, Frannie! Are you ready?"


	3. Chapter 3

## Chapter 3

Linda came home very late and helped a very tipsy Frannie get to her bedroom. The bachelorette party was fun, because Linda had never been to one, but in her opinion, there were some very embarrassing parts. The women who went to Frannie’s cousin Giovanna's house included Linda’s friends, like Donna (her former nurse) and Samantha (from the hospital), not to mention Mrs. Sorelli, that was helping Frannie as bridesmaid. There were also some of Frannie’s friends. They were the noisiest, of course.

As soon as she arrived there, Linda was surprised to find a full-size cutout poster of Ben in sentry duty in front of the consulate. She was very impressed and even touched it, because it was as if he was real somehow. There were games, and Linda had a really good time, especially when Frannie’s friend Endora proposed to the ladies to make a wedding gown using only toilet paper, and Linda would have to give notes to the prettiest ones! Donna, her former nurse, had won that contest.

Linda fell asleep that night still wondering how happy she was, and how happy would she be in two mornings – when she was to wake up in her wedding's day.

In the next morning, however, there was still full-fledged pre-wedding anxiety blues in the Vecchio home. Frannie appeared in the kitchen with her face all puffed up and her eyes a bit closed. Ray was talking about Fraser's bachelor party, and the noise irritated her.

"Ray, can't you keep it down?"

Her brother, also showing signs of little sleep, complained, “And your whining is a whisper, right, sis?"

Frannie answered in Italian, he retorted back: they made faces at each other, Linda laughed softly, and Ma Vecchio made them stop the verbal exchange before handing each of them a cup of steaming, rich coffee. A normal morning at the Vecchio house.

Maria said, "We can see both bachelor parties went quite well and did not lack liquor." The older Vecchio sister turned to Linda. "I am glad you were wise enough not to handle alcohol so close to your wedding."

"I couldn't do it even if I wanted to," reminded Linda, finishing her orange juice. "Meds, pregnancy, and all."

Ma Vecchio said, "Francesca, you better hurry up because you need to stop by at the bridal shop before going with Linda to that bathing place. You'll end up running late."

"Ma, we got plenty of time."

The seasoned Italian mother put two pills in Frannie’s hand and ordered, "Take these and be on your way."

The phone rang and Ray stoop up. "Yes? Oh, good morning, Father. Yes. Really? Sure, no problem. Of course. Yes, I'd like to talk to them. I'll be there in 15." He hung up. "Ma, I gotta go."

Linda got anxious, "Is there anything wrong with the church?"

"No, Father Biehan just wants some checking with the wiring."

"Don't be long, “reminded the matriarch. “Today's a busy day."

"I also got to work, Ma!" He said, hurrying out of the house.

Ma Vecchio turned to her adopted daughter. "Don't worry, _cara_. While you try your beautiful gown, I will be at the church with some of the other ladies making the last arrangements of the flowers on the altar and pews. In the afternoon, Maria will take Raymondo's car to pick up your gown and bring here while Raymondo and Benito pick up the rings. Remember: he can't see your gown before the wedding, because it's bad luck."

Linda was staring at her with big green eyes. "All right, Ma."

Mrs. Vecchio kissed the top of the head. "You will have a beautiful wedding, my child." She looked at everyone in the table, and saw everyone staring at her. "What's wrong with you people? Don't you have things to do and places to go? Now go already! Come on! Shoo!"

She clapped her hands as she talked, and people galvanized into action all at once, even the kids, who had school.

At the rush of her heirs, the matriarch of the Vecchios shook her head smiling, feeling a warmth spreading in her soul to see all her children so hectic and so happy. She turned to her chores, knowing the following days would get even more hectic around the house.

Of course, the old woman had no idea how much hectic they would get.

**_* * *_ **

"I say it's still strange, Benny."

"Ray, I think you might be overreacting a little bit."

"Why? Let me guide you through it. Benny, we are trying to avoid any attacks on you or Linda that might prevent you from getting married. What could be more convenient than a trio of plumbers inside the church right in the day of the wedding?"

"If I may interrupt, that's not entirely correct. They are not plumbers, they are contractors."

"But they'll bring working tools to the church in your wedding day. What makes you thing they won't bring machine guns and bombs or grenades? How can we be sure they won't attempt anything against you or Linda?"

"Because they have been checked and rechecked, and we found no criminal record on Tom, Jane and Dick. If they wanted to attack, they would have done it by now, don't you think?"

"They might have other plans. How can we be sure?"

"Ray, they have been doing this restoration job for the church weeks before we chose St. Michael's for our wedding. There is no relation."

"But they were hired not to restore the church, but the parochial house. Why move it to the church's basement?"

"You heard what they said: there was an infiltration at the basement. They need to isolate the point of entry. And they won't start the real messy part until after the wedding. They said they will work until tonight at 6 p.m. and they will return at 2 p.m. The wedding will be over at 12 p.m. at the most."

"I still don't like it Benny. Call it a hunch"

"You're just nervous, Ray. It's because you're my best man and you haven't put together a speech."

Ray widened his green eyes. "How do you know that?"

"Dief told me." Benny smirked, "You need to relax, Ray."

"Oh, I'll relax, Benny. I'll relax when you and Linda exchange rings and Father Biehan pronounces you ‘man and wife’. Until then, Fraser, my best friend, I'll worry and be tense like you won't believe."

Fraser smiled and they left the church, commenting that the cloudy day was about to get sunny and if it stayed that way, the wedding would be a success.

Dark clouds, however, hovered above them, as unseen eyes cast malign looks their way.

**_* * *_ **

"Oh, my," made Maria, looking at the mirror. "You are stunning, Linda. _Belissima_!"

_"La più bella_ _!_ ," said Francesca.

Linda knew that when Vecchios talked in Italian, they really meant what they said. She was happy, wearing the gown, that was very practical, easy to move and also quite graceful. "Thank you. Do you think that the pregnancy shows?"

The seamstress said, "Unless you grow two centimeters until tomorrow, the gown will hide your condition. You can marry and no one will know you are expecting."

Linda said, "I don't care much about letting people know I am pregnant, but if I throw a party later in the pregnancy, it can be uncomfortable. And the dress is not as quite as elegant."

"I agree", said the seamstress. "And there are no last-minute adjustments to make. You can take it right now with you."

Maria said, "I'll take you to the spa first, and then on my way back home, I pick up the dress. Less chance of an accident."

"Perfect."

The spa was quite an experience to Linda. She had never been exposed to such a level of pampering before. The masseuse had been warned of her pregnancy, and Linda was surprised to know that some muscles could be harmful to the baby. She was fed some natural foods, such as grains and vegetables, and juices from exotic fruits and flowers. Then Linda was oiled in perfumes, and taken to a sauna. After that, she was given an aromatic bath with flowers, herbs, milk and honey. Francesca was with her, coaching on how to behaving, and the benefits of each procedure.

She would have quite a lot of things to tell Ben.

When Linda returned to the Vecchios, by the end of the day, she was so relaxed that she went to bed early – and that was a good thing, because strong emotions waited for them at the crack of dawn.

**_* * *_ **

The sun wasn't up yet, but there was hushed activity at the basement of St Michael's Church. The crew knew nothing would happen at least before 6 a.m., so it was the best time to get in. All they had to do was to lay low and pick up the best time to make their move. Their boss had a great plan, so all they had to do was stick to it.

If they played their cards right, there would be no wedding that day.

**_* * *_ **

First it was Francesca, then Maria, so both of them could let Linda take a shower. In their robes, they were taken to the make-up professionals who did their hair and make-up, even though it was still dark in the morning, being October and everything.

The phone rang a few times for Ray, and he made a few calls. He seemed nervous, but Linda was nervous, too. So was everybody. It was a time of frantic activity. Little did she know about Ray's activities.

"Twenty Seventh Precinct, Dispatch."

"Mack, it's Vecchio."

"Ray! Isn't today the day of Linda's wedding?"

"Yes, but I need to talk to someone about it. I have a name to check. Ted Danson, same name as the actor, is going to be the photographer, and I think he may be bad news. I need this ASAP, Mack."

"OK, Vecchio."

"Call me on my cell phone."

Ray went back to his bedroom to finish dressing, worried. Chance Harper had called to tell he couldn't make it to the wedding due to a last minute bad case of stomach ache. He was at Cook County General, in observation. Photo Ops was sending a substitute. And Ray checked with the firm's responsible to check if the guy they were sending was legit. Last-minute changes were just what he most feared. It just smelled like setups.

The detective finished the knot on his tie and put on some of the Armani cologne. When he stepped out of his room, he saw Linda with her dress on, going down the stairs, with his mother and two sisters clucking around. His breath hitched and he couldn't avoid the exclamation, "Lucky Mountie!..."

Linda smiled at him, blushing beneath the make-up, "Oh, Ray..."

" _Ragazza_ , you look astonishing." Ray said, "By the way, I just got a call. Chance fell ill. They are sending another photographer. Someone called Ted."

"Oh, that's a shame. I was looking forward to see Chance again."

"Yes, he is a nice guy."

Ma interrupted, "Come on, let's hurry up. We have a wedding to attend and we’re short in time. Raymondo, check on the limousine service, and hurry up. Tony, you take the kids and Uncle Lorenzo ahead to the church. Maria and Francesca will go with you, and you will follow the limo with Linda and me. _Capicce?_ "

"Of course, Ma."

" _Cara_ ", she turned to Linda, "if you want to eat something, you better put a napkin over the dress."

Linda confessed, "I can't eat anything right now, Ma."

"I know," the old woman smiled. "When I got married, I couldn't eat even a crumb of bread."

A van pulled in front of North Octavia, bearing the logo of Photo Ops.

Little Gina shouted, "Mr. Chance is here!"

"Watch out, Gina! You'll ruin your dress! Go tell Linda the photographer has arrived!"

Linda said, "It's not Mr. Chance, Gina. Unfortunately, Mr. Chance is ill, and now we have another photographer."

"I hope he is as nice as Mr. Chance is."

"Yes, I hope he is, too."

The bell rang, and there was a couple at the door as Mrs. Vecchio opened it. The man with brown hair, lanky and tall, smiled and said, "Good morning, I'm Ted Danson, and I don't know if you've been told but the photographer to your wedding has had a problem and cannot come."

"Yes, we heard." She said, "Please, Mr. Ted, please come in."

He introduced the girl in her early twenties with long brown hair and big green eyes. "This is Peggy, my assistant."

"Nice to meet you both."

Ray hurried down the stairs, "Ray Vecchio, I'm the best man and brother of the bride."

"Nice to meet you." They shook hands.

Ted asked, "Is the bride ready? I was not told how much of a time frame are you talking about."

"The wedding is in two hours, and the church is about twenty-minutes away," said Ray. "People are kinda restless, and Linda is just ready... Oh, here she comes."

Linda went inside the living room, already knowing it wouldn't be a good idea to sit, because it would wrinkle her dress. The photographer smiled, "Wow, a very beautiful bride. Congratulations, Linda. You look very beautiful."

"Thank you, Mr. Ted."

"The sun is already out, and so I'd like to know if you want to take some pictures outside or inside with your family before it's time to go to the church."

The photographic activities took longer than anyone could imagine, especially since Peggy the assistant seemed even less skilled than she already looked. On the other hand, everybody laughed when little Gina took some pictures with her kid camera – and she was sure to tell everyone that it took real pictures.

**_* * *_ **

"Vecchio."

"Ray, it's me."

The Riv was gliding at the streets of Chicago, following the limo that was taking Linda to St. Michael's Church. Ray felt his heart beating faster, "So, Mack, did you find out anything?"

"The guy has a sheet, but for peanuts. Drunk driving, parking tickets, speeding. He probably needs the gig."

"Yeah, the firm says he is always their last recourse, but he has been with them for a long time. Do me a favor – you keep a copy of his rap sheet and mug shot on my desk. As soon as the wedding ceremony is over, I'll drop by to take a look. I still don't like it."

"As you wish, Ray."

"And Mack – thanks a lot, man."

"Say congratulations to Linda, for me, will you?"

"Yeah, you might have just given her a nice wedding gift."

Ray flipped his cell phone closed, and Francesca was intrigued, "Now what was that all about? Were you getting the guy investigated, by the way? Ray, you are paranoid!"

"Frannie, even Fraser agrees with me. Do you know who might want to ruin this wedding, don't you? Fraser may have just _*one*_ ex-girlfriend, but he sure knew how to choose that one."

Frannie widened her eyes. "No, Ray, you're wrong. Do you think she would risk being caught just to ruin Linda's wedding? That's crazy."

Ray never felt his hands clutching the wheel of the Riv with hatred. "No, that's cruel. And very much like that bitch. She’s not crazy; crazy won’t do her justice. She's vicious, nasty and has already done too much to Linda and Benny." His knuckles were going white and he was almost growling. "This time, we're ready for her."

Maria, quiet at the dialogue, said a silent prayer.

**_* * *_ **

Linda stepped out of the limo and was rushed through the back entrance of the sacristy, so no one would see her. Mrs. Sorelli, who was the bridesmaid in the church, rushed to get Dr. Lennyard, who would walk her down the aisle, in the sacristy as soon as they arrived.

Mrs. Vecchio kissed her forehead. "Good luck, _bambina_. And may you have the nicest wedding this church will ever see."

"Thank you, Ma."

Ray's mother went to the church, to mingle with the other guests. The guests were arriving at irregular intervals, but the church seemed to be getting pretty full of people nevertheless. Ray looked around and realized that, unlike his own wedding, he knew each and every one of those people. Linda and Fraser just invited their close friends, and suddenly they were so many.

Fraser was by the front door, with Lieutenant Welsh and Huey. Dief was by his side, his collar ending in a black satin bow tie. The men greeted each other.

"Nervous, Benny?"

"Extremely, Ray. Has she arrived?"

"I followed the limo myself. She is by the sacristy, waiting for Dr. Lennyard."

"Mrs. Sorelli went inside there," said Welsh. "I think everybody is here."

"And right on schedule," added Huey. "It must be a record."

Ray said, "See, buddy? Everything will be fine. It's all running like clockwork."

"It's happening." Fraser seemed to be trying to convince himself. "I am getting married."

Welsh reminded, "There's still time to change your mind, you know."

A look of horror passed on Benny´s face. "No, no."

"Then we're all ready," said Welsh.

"Even furface is ready," said Ray, looking at Diefenbaker. "You're very handsome there, mutt."

Dief made some unintelligible sound, but he seemed flattered.

Father Biehan came up to them, calling. "We better get inside and take our places. We can begin right now."

"All right, Father. I'll just take care of a last minute preparation, and then I'll be right there."

"Don't be late, Raymond. You know we need you."

They went inside as Ray quickly crossed the lawn and went to the car where the surveillance team was keeping an eye on the street. Officers McCloskey and O'Hara greeted him, "Vecchio."

"Hey, guy. How are things?"

"More than calm. We've been here since 7, and nothing strange happened."

"Good. The wedding's 'bout to start, so you shouldn't be in there much longer. But you keep a sharp eye, OK? I'll save you a piece of wedding cake."

"Cool."

"See you guys later."

Ray went back to the church, his heart starting to race. He wouldn't know if it was because of the wedding itself or because when it was over then the whole tension he had been would also be gone. * _We're almost home free, and I can't hardly wait. I swear that they will be in their honeymoon and only then I will be sleeping it off.*_

Too bad Ray couldn't be farther from the truth.


	4. Chapter 4

## Chapter 4

Dr. Lennyard came through the back door to the room behind the sacristy, where the priest would get ready for mass. There Linda would wait for Father Biehan's signal to come in.

"You're beautiful, Linda." Dr. Lennyard smiled. "I'm very proud of you."

"None of this would've been possible without you, Doctor. Thank you."

"You came a long way, too, Linda. Enjoy your happiness because you deserve it. You worked hard for it, with all the efforts you made. That's why I'm so proud of you. We did good team work; don't you think?"

She smiled. "Yes, we sure did." She sighed nervously. "I think I'm gonna be sick."

"No, you won't. Everything's going to be fine, you'll see."

There was a knock on the door and Lieutenant Welsh came inside. He looked at Linda and gaped. "I – Miss Linda, I... I forgot what I came to say. You are stunning. Constable Fraser is quite a lucky man."

She blushed, the bouquet of mauve roses shaking. "Thank you, sir."

"Father Biehan thinks it'll be only five more minutes, but he'll tell you when it's time." He snorted. "Vecchio is driving everyone insane out there, and Mrs. Sorelli is trying to calm him down, that's why she couldn't come."

Dr. Lennyard laughed. "Thanks for the update, lieutenant."

"See you in a few, Linda."

She checked her image in the long mirror inside the wooden wardrobe, the one where Father Biehan kept his robes. The dress was exquisite, her nude shoulders wrapped in delicate diaphanous tulle and brocades in her sleeves and around her long gown. Her hair was up to show her tiny ears frame by earrings of drop of pearl, a tiara orated by pearls and fake diamonds to support cascading brown hair.

Linda had never thought it possible that she could find herself beautiful like that. That ball at the Canadian Consulate was a mere Halloween party compared to that moment. It was a good thing that she had her picture taken. Even sweet Gina took pictures in her tiny kid's camera.

There was a kind of noise coming from the church. Dr. Lennyard smiled, "It seems Detective Vecchio is really having a bad case of jitters. Maybe I should go there, too." He turned to Linda, "Would you mind being alone for a second? It won't take long."

"Of course I don't mind. Make sure Ray don't bite anyone's head off."

"Stay put. It's almost show time."

He left, and Linda checked the dress once more, arranging the bouquet, thinking how Ben would look in his gala red uniform and also Dief in his little bow-tie.

*** * ***

Ma Vecchio checked little Gina’s dress and fancy pillow to bear the rings, and looked around, “Where is Benito’s dog? I thought I saw him over there”.

Beside the Vecchio’s matriarch, Mrs. Sorrelli came back from the sacristy and told her husband it was almost time for the bridesmaids to gather. She did notice a trio of two young men and a girl in clothes totally unbefitting to a wedding coming down the aisle. They were dressed in overalls and also bearing very heavy gym bags.

Without a word, they fanned out, and began closing all doors to the church. Lieutenant Welsh went up to the closest one of them, and asked, "I'm sorry, but we're about to start a wedding."

The man, a very unpleasant one, retorted, "We have a job to do, man."

"I'm sure you can do that after the wedding's done, Now, please –“

Tha man suddenly drew a gun from his jacket's pocket and ordered, "I said, we have a job to do. Now, fuck off!"

Welsh instinctively raised his hands and paced back, his eyes fixed on the weapon. The aggressor raised his voice, that echoed on the church, "Attention, everyone! May I have your attention, please. I want everyone to move to _that_ part of the church. There is no cause for alarm. Gather around, everyone, including the groom, the best man, bridesmaids, and the priest. You do that, and no one gets hurt."

There was considerable unrest amidst the guests, and many of the men stood forward. There were noises of women stifling their crying, and children asking what was going on. Fathers clutched their children, and there was thick tension in the air, the noises echoing in that morning, that began as such a happy one.

The man raised his gun so that it was plainly visible. The noise died a bit. He looked at his two accomplices – a man as young as he was and a girl even younger, both bearing weapons. He gestured to the girl, who nodded and took a welding gun and a metal welding mask from her gym bag. She settled the whole apparatus quickly and began welding the door nearer her. The second man was the lead man’s backup in controlling the hostages.

The man, clearly the one in charge of the operation. didn't have to raise his voice much. "I happen to know that several of you are law enforcement officers. I advise against any heroics if you want to avoid anyone getting hurt. If all of you will be so kind as to gather your weapons, if any, your cell phones and valuables in a pile by that corner, it will make everyone's life much easier. I have no intention to harm anyone, but I won't hesitate to do so if you give me trouble. Now move. Come on!"

Slowly, one by one, the men formed a pile of cell phones, necklaces, earrings and golden cufflinks. Welsh risked asking, "What do you people want? Why are you shutting us here?"

"First I want you to be quiet. I said we have a job to do." The man heard the girl turning her equipment off and move to the other door to begin the same operation again. "Now keep those cell phones coming. If I find just * _one_ * phone with you, blood is going to spill. But if I find anyone attempting to use a phone or trying to contact the cops, the first blood will be from the smallest child in this church."

There were muffled gasps, and whimpering. The words sank in, and Fraser watched intently as the chief made a signal to his second man. The boy quickly dashed out of the main place and went to the bowels of the church, his gun in hand. They were looking for something, that was for sure. Or someone.

A thought crossed his mind, one that made his blood run cold.

They might be looking for Linda.

In a reflex, he jumped to the nearest man. The gun went up and it fired. There were shouts, and a confusion. Fraser's intention was not to take the gun from the man, but he had to do something. In the end he lost the fight and was pushed by Ray.

Fire flew from their aggressor's eyes as he spat, in low voice, "I should kill you right here and now." He reloaded the gun and pointed straight to the group, making them crouch in fear. "Let that be a warning. I want the bride. _Now_. Tell me where she is, and everybody gets here alive." He came closer to Fraser and added sarcastically. "I might even let you live, * _little groom_ *."

**_* * *_ **

**_Bang!_ **

It was a shot.

Someone had fired a gun. Linda had heard one too many to know that was true.

She spun around, now trembling for totally different reasons when the door opened. Dr. Lennyard came inside, ostensibly trying to make as little noise as possible.

"The church has been invaded." He was whispering, but his voice was shaky. " There are men with guns; they are keeping everyone hostage."

"Oh, no." Linda was terrified, but she kept her voice down. "Oh, my God. So that was really was a gunshot."

"Yes, it was. No one is hurt. But we must get out of here and call the police."

"Half the guests are _from_ the police."

"They have no guns. We got to get out of here. We can use this back door and get to a phone. I can run, but I got to be quick."

Linda was terrified and Dr. Lennyard grabbed her arms. "Linda, listen to me." She tried to pay attention to him, terror building inside of her. "Listen to me. I need you to be brave now. You need a place to hide. You need to hide and stay quiet until the police arrive. I am going to try to call the police, OK?"

Linda's eyes widened. "No, please! Don't leave me alone!"

"Shhh. Please, listen to me. I can leave more easily. You can't run with this gown. They'll see you."

"Who are they? What do they want?"

"I don't know, but I saw them they rounding up everybody by one side of the church." The psychiatrist opened up the wardrobe doors, the one where Father Biehan had his priest robes. "Get in here."

"What?"

"Get in here, fast. And don't make any noise, until it's safe to come out again."

"I can't!"

"Linda, trust me. You have to. Right now, it's the safest place in this entire church."

Linda awkwardly held the folds of her gown to get inside the wardrobe as noiselessly as possible. Dr. Lennyard close one door, then said, "I need you to be brave now, Linda. Don't make any noise, try to breathe easily, and remember that I'll be back as soon as I can to lead you to your marriage, OK? Now stay here as quiet as you can."

"Please, doctor, be careful."

"I will." And he closed the door, leaving Linda in the darkness.

**_* * *_ **

Ray was fuming. Rounded up like cattle, having his mother and all his family, not to mention his friends and colleagues from the Force, being treated like scum – he just couldn't take it. To make things worse, the gang responsible was just the most conspicuous of all: the hired team who was helping Father Biehan restore the parochial house for weeks.

It all made sense. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out Benny and Linda would get married in Saint Michael's, with all their history with Father Biehan. He was shaking with seething fury. If he found out those scumbags were related to that Psycho Bitch from Hell...

"Everybody just need to be quiet, and we'll be out of here in no time", said the leader, the one with a huge Kalishnikov.

**_* * *_ **

Linda tried to keep silent inside Father Biehan's wardrobe. She tried to focus on the noises, so that she could overcome her fear. She couldn't bare move. Even breathing would have to be a very careful operation: if she took a deep breath and her dress moved, it would make noise, and it could attract the intruders.

All she could do was hope, because every now and then her ears could pick up a faint sound of a whimper or a woman or child's cry. Linda winced every time she heard that. It told her one of her friend's or one of Benny's friends could be in danger, and they were being harassed. She tried not to think that it was her fault. She tried not to think that if she gave herself up, everyone would be safe. Dr. Lennyard had told her what to do and she wouldn't disobey him. Besides, she was as scared as hell, and not thinking straight at all.

_*Try to stay calm, Linda*,_ she thought to herself. Over and over, she reviewed the plan on her head: Dr. Lennyard had slipped through the back door to call the police, so this whole nightmare would be over soon. All she would have to do was hang on until the cops arrived. Everything would be fine.

**_* * *_ **

Their aggressor's idea to have everyone cornered actually acted as a protection to the hostages. All men formed a human shield to protect the women and children against one corner of the church. Fraser whispered, "Where is Linda?"

"I don't know", answered Ray, almost inaudible. "But she is here in the church somewhere. I'll ask around."

The man with the rifle warned, "Quiet."

The girl ended the welding job and announced, "Done!"

"Good," said the boss. "Now we ask again. All we want is the bride. Where is she?" He turned to Fraser. "Don't you know, groomie?"

Fraser said, "I didn't see her today. It's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding."

“Yeah, tell me about bad luck at a wedding.” The man who commanded the hold-up pointed his gun to Ray and asked, "Where is she?"

"I don't know. She hasn't arrived yet."

"I see." He looked into the watch. "I hope she didn't leave your friend in the altar, because she's running quite late. My guess is that she's already here. Her father," she pointed to Welsh, "must be that man, and that is her mother", she gestured to Mrs. Sorelli. "You people don't fool me."

Fraser said, "Why don't you give up? Your plan is obviously not working, and you're running out of time."

But the man was determined. "I'm going to find her. That's all I want. I can release all of you if you hand me the bride."

Fraser wanted to know, "Who are you, and why do you want Linda?"

The man grinned evilly, "As if you didn't know, _Mountie_. You brought this upon her. This is all your fault. I'm just the hired help. My lady boss has promised me a good amount of money to deliver the bride before any wedding took place."

Fraser could feel bile rising to his mouth. So this was _her_ doing. Would Victoria ever leave them alone? That woman had persecuted Linda in all possible ways, and despite all his and Ray's efforts, Victoria had outsmarted them and succeeded in preventing their wedding. He shook in hatred, his whole body revolting to the acts of that woman.

Once more, she was threatening the woman she loved. Now Linda, probably hiding inside the church somewhere, was on her own.

_*Hang on, my love. I won't let any harm come to you. I don't know how yet, but I won't let anyone harm you.*_

The boss came close to him and demanded, "I want to know where she is."

"I don't know."

"Tell me where she is. I want her _now_."

No answer. "Fine. I'll go get her myself." The boss cocked his handgun and gestured to his second in command. "You keep them controlled. Shoot the first one who moves."

The man tapped the girl's shoulder as she covered the other door. The boss carefully went upstairs, to where the organ stood. He moved quietly and didn't produce a sound. The cat and mouse game went for a while and the man finally came back downstairs, bellowing to no one in particular, "Where is she?!"

His patience was at an end, and that meant he was going to make a move, thought Fraser. The probabilities, though, pointed that his move was going to be disastrous.

**_* * *_ **

The voices got louder, and Linda could hear the yell, "Where is she?!"

"She is not here yet!"

"I've told this once and I'm going to repeat it, man: all we want is the blushing bride. No one needs to get hurt if we get her. But if we don't, we'll start with the little children."

There was some screaming, and Linda suppressed a yell. She recognized Lieutenant Welsh's deep voice, "If you do that, I'll make sure you get capital punishment!"

Linda felt sweat running down the small of her back but her legs wobbled. Her mind was transported to Little Gina's smiling face, the one that they could hurt, and if they did, it would be her fault... No! That's what they would want her to think. If they hurt the children, it was their fault!

"What's this room?"

The voice was so close that Linda almost jumped. The man had to be just outside the door.

"Go get the priest."

After a few seconds, Linda heard Father Biehan's shaky voice. "This is the sacristy."

"Your ready room?"

"You can say that. I also conduct administrative business of the church in here."

"A file room?"

"That's correct."

"It's very tidy."

"Mrs. Rodriguez keeps everything in order. Son, please, give up your –"

"I told you, father, don't try this talk with me. Just answer my questions and we'll get along just fine. When will the little bride arrive?"

"She's running late." Father Biehan said, "The ceremony should have begun by now."

"Something's not right." Linda heard the footsteps and willed her knees to stop shaking. "Not right at all."

"And is that wardrobe for?"

"My robes."

"Robes? Like different ones? You need so many? Why?"

"Different occasions. Please don't touch anything."

"It smells good in your ready room, Father. It smells so nice it smells like..." He opened the wardrobe and completed, "...like woman's perfume." The man smiled as he revealed Linda beneath the priest's robes.

"Oh!", made Linda, as she was caught, seeing a gun aimed straight at her, amidst Father Biehan's dark robes, her white dress impossible to conceal in any way.

Looking at her, Father Biehan widened his eyes, "Oh, my! I didn't... I didn't know...! Oh, dear! Linda, my child! Are you OK?"

The man smiled in the most ominous way and answered, scornfully. "Oh, she's fine, Father. Look at her. Don't be shy now, sweet Linda. Come out and play. Come out, come on. Do you want me to help you out? You may not like it if I have to help you."

The threat prompted Linda out of the wardrobe, holding her dress so she wouldn't step on it, but she was shaking so much she was afraid of falling. Father Biehan took hold of her arm, and their captor exclaimed, "Now that's a beautiful bride. What a lucky bastard, that Mountie. Now, sweet Linda, let's get you to the altar so we can release all those people."

Father Biehan said, "Please, son, why don't you –"

"Father," he interrupted him, in the coldest voice ever. "You can keep quiet now, thank you."

Trembling, Linda held on to Father Biehan, who could feel her hand shaking in pure terror. Their captor said mockingly, "Linda, my name is David and I will be your gracious host. After we escort Father Biehan to the great hall, me and my friends will take you to a wonderful ride, and we will have so much fun."

Linda tried to articulate, but she was so scared, "Please... don't do this... "

"Oh, Linda, I'm sorry. We are here only waiting for you to start the fun," David gestured with the revolver. "Now I am going to let Father Biehan escort you, or I'll be forced to use you as a human shield. I'm not a violent man, Linda. All I want is to take you. That's all I am here for. But I won't hesitate to use any means I need to accomplish this, do you understand it?"

Linda nodded, her eyes fogged with unshed tears. The barrel of David's gun propped her to walk, and she did, helped by Father Biehan, who whispered, "Stay calm, child."

"And no talking."

In tense silence, Linda let herself be led to the place where she was to be married. She immediately spotted the crowd herded by another armed man at the opposite end of the room, and her heart felt in despair. Her green eyes caught the blue ones of the man she loved more than her life. In an impulse, Linda stepped ahead and cried out, "Ben…!"

Father Biehan held her arm before she ran to her groom, and Ray was the one who held Ben, as well as the other man who shoved a gun at Fraser's nose, "Don't, man!"

David took Linda's arm not gently, and hissed threateningly, "Remember, sweet Linda: I said I'd do anything to take you and I meant it. So, if you don't want to see anyone get hurt, you don't want to make me angry, do you understand?"

Tears streamed down her face silently, as she whispered, terrified, "Yes, sir."

"Good, girl. Now we go for a walk." He raised his voice and looked at the whole crowd. "All right, people, listen up! This is how we're going to do this. Lovely Linda and I will wait until my friend tie the groom up, in case he tries to follow us." He gestured, and the man began to work on fastening Fraser's wrists together.

David went on, "We'll be taking your guns and cell phones and your valuables for your own protection, but you'll be able to retrieve them in the building next to the church. Or some of them, anyway. " He gestured the girl that had welded the church shut. "Honey, take care of it."

The girl galvanized into action, and he took Linda closer to his body, causing the girl to yelp. Fraser moved and Ray stepped forward, but a gun made him stop. "Gentlemen, you don't want to play heroes, or lovely Linda might get harmed."

"You don't want to do that." Ray was trying to keep his voice calm. "You'll make things worse."

"I'm already doing it, man," he answered, smiling in triumph. "And there's nothing you can do about it."

All tied in his wrists and ankles, Fraser still said, "If you harm her in anyway, I'm going to hunt you down to the ends of the earth."

"Oh, a threat." David sighed. "Sounds fun, but we are in a bit of a hurry. We'll lock the sacristy's door, but I am sure it's nothing that will keep you trapped for long. Until you manage get out, though, we'll be long gone. So, enjoy your time together. And I'm sorry for all the food that will be wasted at the reception..." He dragged Linda. "Come on, Linda, time to go, now."

"No, please", she whimpered, trying to resist being dragged away from the church, from her friends, from her happiness. "Sir, please, don't."

David used more force to drag her. "Linda, don't make me force you. I warned you. Some of your friends might get hurt."

"Ben, please, help me." Resisting him, Linda was crying, her voice small and dwindling away, "Someone help me, please."

Heart broken, Fraser bucked and fell down from the chair he was, shouting, "Linda!"

"Enough of this!" David raised his gun and shot once, to the air. The noise was loud enough itself, but inside the church it echoed ominously. There was general shouting, and people crouched, including Linda. It took a few seconds until the commotion died down.

Using just one hand, David hefted Linda from the floor and threatened. "If you keep resisting, the next bullet is going to that little girl who was the ring bearer. Now quit stalling and let's go!"

As a stubborn brat unwilling to go to class on her first school day, Linda was reluctantly dragged back to the sacristy, her teary eyes fixed on Fraser, trying to find some comfort in his eyes. But in seconds, the group disappeared in the bowels of the church, running.

Outside, Linda was pushed across the lawn towards a blue van without any mark. Actually, she was being dragged with no concern for her dress or hairdo or veil, for she was crying silently while being pushed across the sidewalk. They were almost at the van, the whole gang together. Suddenly, all hell broke loose.

A deafening noise was heard and David suddenly was pulled away from her. People were shouting, and there was running, as well as police sirens. Linda lost her balance and staggered but firm arms caught her before she fell on the ground. She heard a known voice shouting right at her ear, "I got her!"

Linda was feeling a bit dizzy, and there was a lot of movement around her, but she looked at the man holding her, recognizing him instantly, with a mix of relief and amazement, "Dr. Lennyard?"

The psychiatrist was trying to keep her on her feet, but Linda was feeling even more out of it, and he said, "It's OK, Linda, it's OK. The police are here."

"I don't feel so good," she tried to say, but she wasn't sure she was heard, "Ben... I… I have to…to… see Ben..."

Suddenly darkness took over her, and she fainted in the arms of her psychiatrist.


	5. Chapter 5

## Chapter 5

An offending smell and a chorus of voices woke her up. "Linda, honey. Can you hear me?"

Her eyes fluttered open. "Dr. Lennyard? Wha– " Then everything hit her. "Ben!" She tried to rise.

"Whoa, calm down!" The psychiatrist made her sit up and said, "Good thing I asked for an ambulance, too. You are fine. You just had a drop in your blood pressure. How do you feel?"

Linda looked around. She was inside an ambulance, parked in front of the church where was supposed to but didn't get married to Benton Fraser. Her body was shivering. "I'm scared. What happened? How's everybody?"

"It seems no one was harmed, and all the bad guys were caught. A team is trying to breach the church door open. They are about to release all guests."

"The sacristy door," Linda remembered. "The sacristy door is open. They left through there, and it might be easier to open that one."

"I'll tell them." Dr. Lennyard helped Linda get to her feet. "Are you sure you can walk?"

"Yes. Ben! I have to see Ben."

"Come on, let's go to see them. I don't want to ruin your dress."

They went towards the church and the small crowd was getting out of the stone building. Linda cried, "Benny!"

"Linda!"

They ran to each other and kissed, desperate.

"Oh, my love, are you okay?"

Ben pulled her close to him, as if he needed to feel her body against him as much as she needed to be in his arms. "I'm fine, Ben, I'm just happy this is all over. God, I was so scared."

"It's over now, it's all over."

Ray was running towards them. "Linda! You OK?"

"Yes, I'm good. Dr. Lennyard saved the day."

"So I've heard. He earned the right of honorary cop." His smile fell. "I bear bad news. We need to go to the precinct. Everybody, for official statements."

Ben was appalled. "Is that really necessary?"

"Welsh's orders, don't yell at me. He wants these guys processed to the full extent of the law. By the way, Inspector Thatcher expects you to follow the procedures, since there is a chance Victoria is involved." He gestured. "Come on, I have reserved a black and white just for you two. I'll drive it myself."

"What about the Riv?"

"Frannie will take it home later, when this is all over. Let's go."

Everyone was taken to police cars and driven to the 2-7. Ray got to play driver for Linda and Benny, who couldn't take their hands off each other. "Are you all right?"

"Yes, Ben. I'm just a little shaky, that's all. I thought they were going to take me. It felt like a nightmare."

Linda nuzzled Benny's neck and he kissed the top of her head. "It's all over now. We're here, together."

Ray sighed, "And we were right, Benny. We were waiting for something like this to happen, and it did." He tensed. "But it wasn't supposed to happen. We were supposed to get it all covered."

"Ray, it's over now. That's what is important." Ben pulled Linda a bit closer, feeling that she was still shaking. "Linda is with me, and we're fine."

"But you're not married. You should've gotten married, and we should be on our way to the luncheon, to dance and celebrate. This is just not right."

Linda nodded sadly. "It's all right. Ben's with me, Ray. I wouldn't stand being away from him." Tears fell from her eyes, thinking at the fear that gripped her heart at those horrible moments.

Fraser passed her a handkerchief and she took it questioningly. The groom blushed and indicated. "Your, er, make-up..."

Linda just wiped her tears carefully. "Well, it's sort of ruined anyway. But at least I won't arrive at the precinct all smudgy."

"By the way," said Fraser, "I don't think I have had the opportunity to tell you."

"Tell me what?"

"You are absolutely stunning. "

Linda melted and they kissed. Still driving, Ray had to clear his throat and remind them, "Oh God, can't you guys get your hands off each other? People, at least watch out for the make-up! The make-up!"

Smiling at Ray's antics, Fraser and Linda parted, and she wiped lipstick from Fraser's lips. "Sorry, Ray."

"OK, just try to control yourself, will ya? Jeez!

Linda rested herself in Fraser's shoulder. "Oh, I feel so much better now. Wish I could nap a bit."

"Sorry, no such luck. And count your blessings," said Ray. "When we arrive, my guess is that the bullpen will be a circus."

That was an understatement.

The wedding party totally filled up the 2-7. Elegant women in wedding dresses and hats as well as men in suits mixed with whores and winos as well as detectives. Welsh managed to reserve a full section of the precinct for the procedures. There were interrogations and threats, but the trio of perps wouldn't give them the time of the day. The situation was quite vexing for the wedding guests, and many of them complained. The louder ones were the Italians, of course.

Trying to explain the situation, Welsh called Fraser and said, "Constable, I'm sorry, but you know there's not much more that I can do. This is all police procedure. I'll make sure all guests are dismissed as they give their statements to the officers."

Fraser's eyes were gleaming. "Actually, sir, I was hoping you'd help me keep all guests inside the precinct. I think I had an idea." He leaned and whispered a few words to the lieutenant.

The seasoned police officer widened his eyes as he heard Fraser and then stared at the Mountie. "Are you out of your Canadian mind?"

"No, sir, and if you think about it, there are so many advantages to it. It's a safe place, it will be very intimate – not to mention the fact that everyone is already here."

Welsh pondered on that. After a few seconds, he demanded, "I agree, but on one condition: I call the shots."

"Sir?"

"I want to run the show. I want to be in charge. I have a license and the procedure will be valid at the eyes of the law, Constable. Besides, it would be a great honor. Unless you prefer that – “

"Sir," Fraser interrupted him, "You are like a father to me. The honor will be mine. I'll talk to Fathers Mulcahey and Biehan. I am sure they won't mind."

"I'll get Elaine to arrange things. We can make it as a surprise."

"I'll call Ray to warn everyone. I am sure Mrs. Sorelli won't refuse to help."

Linda was quickly interrogated about what happened on the church. Since she didn’t know much, she was swiftly dismissed and went to stay with the other guests, seeing that Fraser and Ray were doing the police job they knew how to do so well. Linda tried to focus on comforting some of the frightened guests and in return was comforted by many. But most of them were quite indignant by the fact that the wedding was off.

Ted, the photographer, came to where Linda and some of the ladies were sitting, and expressed, "I am so very relieved that you are all right. You are one of the loveliest brides I have ever photographed."

"Thank you, Mr. Ted. I am sorry you ended in a police station."

"Oh, don't be," He laughed., "I was a wild one in my youth. I spent many nights in jail, believe me." He took her arm. "I am just sad you won't be turning into Mrs. Fraser today. After what happened today, you deserve to."

"Thanks, Mr. Ted. That's nice to know."

"He is right. That's a crying shame," insisted Mrs. Mutchnik, in her green organdy dress. "You look so lovely, Linda."

"It's okay, Mrs. Mutchnik. I'm just glad we are all fine."

Mrs. Vecchio said, "Those horrible people were caught, too. _Grazzie Dio!_ What a nerve, to shoot a gun in a church!"

"I hope they don't have to perform a consecration ceremony at Saint Michael’s."

Linda asked, "Why would they do that?"

Mrs. Mutchnik explained, "When violent acts are performed inside a church building, religion authorities have to consecrate it – it means that they have to make it holy or sacred again. Maybe the Vatican will have to send someone, like a special envoy!"

Linda was impressed. Little Gina came running, "Auntie Linda, Auntie Linda, can I take a picture of you?"

"Of course, Gina. I guess it will be a good memory, since there will be no wedding today."

The photographer told the little girl, "You'd better, honey, because the police has confiscated my whole equipment."

“OK, then. Aunt Linda, say cheese!” Linda smiled at the little photographer and Gina hoisted her kiddie camera.

Francesca asked, "Ma, do you think we should call the caterer? They should be home by now, right?"

"I am not sure, 'Chesca. You better check it all with Raymondo first."

Father Mulcahey approached the sitting ladies and said, "Linda, we are thinking about rescheduling the ceremony at 1 p.m. Is that OK with you?"

"Ceremony? You mean the wedding?"

The priest confirmed, "Yes. Constable Fraser is consulting Father Biehan and other policemen, and there should be a few adaptations, but there is a general consensus that you two should get married today, before the sun sets."

Frannie said under her breath, "Or before anything else happens, that is."

Linda's former nurse, Donna, clutching to her daughter Melissa, agreed, "Well put."

Linda glowed and answered the father, "Of course I agree."

Mrs. Sorelli arrived at that instant. "In that case, Linda, let's go to the bathroom. I think I can salvage a little your make-up."

Frannie raised from her chair, “I think I can help, too!”

To the bathroom they went, and so they missed as the 27th precinct suffered a quick and yet extensive change. It was almost a transformation.

When Linda stepped outside of the bathroom, the bullpen had had most of its tables set aside, and the guests to her wedding were all gathered, looking at her. Dr. Lennyard came up to her and put the rose bouquet in her hands tenderly, as Linda’s face showed her confusion.

"Linda," said the psychiatrist gently, "we would like to perform the wedding here and now, if you don’t mind."

"Here? _Now?_ "

"Yes. It was Lieutenant Welsh's idea. Everybody is already here, you won't find a safer place. Besides, the lieutenant insisted to perform the ceremony himself. Do you mind?"

"But I thought we needed a church for that."

"No, it was just a nice place to gather our family and friends. And it wasn't even a religious ceremony. Father Biehan and Mulcahey were only going to say some words and give their blessings. Neither you nor Fraser are Catholic, remember?"

"Won't they be upset?"

"They said they weren't. They are still going to say the words anyway. There was also another change. Do you mind if the lieutenant marries you and Fraser?"

"Mind? Of course not. I would be honored." Linda looked ahead, where Fraser was standing by Lieutenant Welsh and Ray. All three of them were nervously looking at her. She reminded the psychiatrist, "But we lost the music."

Dr. Lennyard shrugged. "You lose some, you win some. A small price to pay to get married in a place where you have so many friends and memories, don't you think?"

"I guess you're right." She took his arm. "I am ready."

Ma Vecchio let a sigh of contentment as they got in position. All guests prepared for the solemn act. Prompted for her entrance, little Gina, carrying a carefully decorated pillow with the rings, crossed the few steps towards Uncle Ray, to whom she delivered the sacred rings. Diefenbaker was by her side. Dr. Lennyard and Linda marched slowly towards Fraser and Lieutenant Welsh. Only then did Linda realize that Fathers Biehan and Mulcahey were by their side, giving the lieutenant assistance in the ceremony.

Fraser was glowing with happiness, and so was Linda. She had a bit of difficult to follow Welsh's words, for she was lost in the love inside the bullpen. Detectives stopped their work, even phones seemed to stop ringing when Father Biehan delivered a few words about companionship in hard times. Father Mulcahey talked about fidelity and commitment. The ceremony took only a few, brief minutes, but it seemed to be encased in a bubble of time of its own, surrounded by love and happiness, as Linda had never felt before.

Ray gave Fraser the rings and he gently put it in Linda's delicate finger, reciting after Welsh's words, "With this ring, I thee wed..." And Linda did the same, putting a ring in Fraser's square finger and promising a lifetime by his side.

Linda just couldn't believe it was happening, and at the same time she performed the ritual with utmost serenity, knowing it was nothing more than a ritual, because in her heart, she has already been Fraser's wife for some time now. She had felt married for a long time. As for Fraser, he felt the world finally getting in order, everything under the sun in its rightful place.

A kiss sealed their bonding ritual, their new life. Fraser pulled Linda’s body close to him and kissed her passionately yet restrainedly. It was the kiss of a man who had the certainty of his wife's devotion, the serenity of a new life in love, the beginning of the new family.

_Snap!_

"Ma! Ma! I got a picture of their kiss!", Gina shouted in excited, breaking the atmosphere of solemnity.

There wasn't a dry eye in the house. And it was up to Ray to start the shouting and the applause, as rice flew over them before they even parted from the kiss. The shouting got louder, and Ray tried to invite all guests to the luncheon. Welsh said it was a time for celebration, and the detectives on the case were also to go to the luncheon. The trio that tried to thwart the wedding was to rot in their cells and wait for the booking, until they were back.

Linda and Fraser were hugged by many friends, and their joy was contagious. They were the most unlikely pair ever. Yet the man and woman who had no parents and no family now were married, expecting a baby, and were surrounded by friends and their families of choice. They had companionship, warmth and love, things they never hoped or dreamed.

And they conquered that despite of all the nightmares. Because they damned well deserved it.

### The End


End file.
